Two girls Lives Changed Forever For The better
by evilsirenmistress
Summary: A freind harbors a secret, she's a demon. Whe she tells this to her friend they train and soon meet the guys, & life is never the same. Yoko appears, HieiRamika pull pranks, flirting, and chaos. You'll laugh till you cry. HieiRamika KuramaYulanna plus usu
1. Secrets Out

Evilsirenmistress: "I Don't own YYH, I don't own anything, except Ramika and Yulanna." -Sob. - " It's so sad. And those retards deleted my story. I had 115 reviews and they deleted it cause it's an insert you fic. So changed the story by making the character that gets Kurama be named Yulanna instead of you. Oh and for the poll that I used to have, this story will be going all the way with my Oc's and the guys."

This chapter is going to explain how the girls lives suddenly becomes insane. Sorry, but the guys and the good stuff don't happen until the next chapter.

"whatever" talking

-stuff- actions

_blah blah _ thoughts

/something/ telepathic message

(lalala) comments

Now to begin my evil. Hahahahahahaha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yulanna is a 15-year-old girl, whose a good student, but is **always** late. She have a pretty normal life . . . except for the fact that she just found out that her best friend, Ramika (Ru-me-kuh), is a demon. Ramika is about 4'10", skinny but strong, with short dirty-blonde hair, has brown eyes, controls electricity, and is wearing a white miniskirt and a yellow, spaghetti-strap tank top (Description comes in handy later).

Three years ago (Yulanna was 12 then, but after training for 3 years---it will make sense later--- she's 15) was when all these strange things started to happen. That day, after attending the world's crappiest school, Yulanna and Ramika were walking home, when they encountered an ugly troll-like creature that even made Kuwabara look good. Scary thought huh? Yulanna screams, but for some odd reason Ramika stands there calmly and confidently. She raises her hand and out of nowhere, a giant thunderbolt appeared and struck the troll, knocking him out. This was the beginning of all the insanity. Shortly after, Ramika, seeing Yulanna's shocked expression, grabs her arm and leads her to a deserted clearing in the back of a nearby park.

"Yulanna, -Sigh. - I think you need to learn about demons and why a thunderbolt magically appeared and killed that demon." says Ramika.

"Demons?" Says Yulanna in a confused way.

"Yes, that was a demon and I'm . . . I'm . . ." -Studders- " I'm a demon also. I happen to be a master of electricity, and that's how I summoned the thunderbolt. About 10 years ago, I got banished to the human world by Koenma, after I attempted to steal a powerful item that can heighten a demon's power. He knew that I'd escape from his prison, so he sent here as punishment." explains Ramika.

Yulanna stands there with a look of disbelief thinking. _Has Ramika lost her mind?_

"Look, I told you my secret because I trust you. But by the way your looking at me, you think I've gone mad, so I'm going to have to transform." replies Ramika.

"Huh?" _What the hell she gonna do?_ Thinks Yulanna.

All of a sudden her friend starts to glow a bright yellow light and in a blinding flash of light, Ramika disappears and is replaced by a girl with long, electric-yellow hair, golden eyes, and is carrying a huge staff.

Yulanna with a look of disbelief, studders "Ramika, is that you?" She then rubs eyes to make sure this isn't a hallucination.

"No Yulanna, it's the boggieman" -Says Ramika sarcastically, then hits Yulanna with her staff- "Of course it's me you loser." Then she glows again and turns back to normal.

"Well, sorry if I'm not used to my best friend turning into a demon!"-Says Yulanna slightly annoyed and then rubs huge anime bump on her head "So what was that thing and why did it attack us? Was he an old boyfriend of yours?"-Snicker-

"No, I didn't even know him, but that's not important. That thing was a troll demon, it must have found a way to get to the Ningenkai. They're incredibly stupid and attack anything that moves."-Sigh. - "There will probably be more, so I think it would be wise if I started teaching you to fight." answers Ramika._ She'd make a great fighter_ _with a little practice_ -Gives an evil smile. - _I'm gonna have so much_ _fun torturing her._ -Evil laugh-

Yulanna says in a scared and babyish voice "I don't wanna fight those things, they're creepy!!!"

"Look with more of them coming here, there might be more attacks happening That baka toddler has been slacking off again, and if you hang around me, you're even more likely to be ambushed, so if you want to live, learn to fight." replies Ramika.

Yulanna answers in a timid and shy voice "Can't you just protect me?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" -Rolls eyes- "I can't be with you 24/7, I actually have a life. Besides, it will be good for you to know how to protect yourself." Says Ramika.

Yulanna pouts then sighs and says _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ "Ok, when do we start?"

"Glad you see it my way. Meet me at my house in an hour and don't be late. Bye!" answers Ramika happily. -Heads home-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry to leave you hanging, but my mom's calling me. She's little, but when angry, she's the scariest thing alive. The YYH boys will appear in either the next chapter or the third one. Then the story will get interesting. Please read and review.

Attention: For all those who used to read this--If you're pissed off go to my bio, click on e-mail and write me back.

P.S.-It's my first fic, so go easy. BYE BYE!!!


	2. Training begins

Evilsirenmistress- Hello!!! Thank you everyone for reviewing...at least someone appreciates my work. Oh well, I'm gonna update just for you. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I got busy with assignments, projects, and PSAT. Plus I got banned from my computer. It was pure utter insanity. Now for more of my evil-Mhahahahahahaha!!! Oh yeah I don't own shit, only Ramika and Yulanna.

XxXRosevixenXxX: 'I would never forget about a fic though it took me a month to update. . . OOPS!"

raindropsRteardrops: sucks. Glad you loved the original. This ones the same just "YOU" is now Yulanna."

"whatever"talking

#bonk#action

-blah blah-thought

/something/ telepathic message

( lalalalalala)author's comment or important info

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

-We just got attacked. How the hell can she be so happy and calm?!!! Damn nut case, I'll never understand her.- # Thinks Yulanna as she walks off.#

So Yulanna goes home and changes into navy blue sweat pants and a white tank top. She puts her hair in a ponytail, and goes tells her mom that she's going to Ramika's for a study session, and then runs out the door not knowing what to expect. When she get to her friends house, she runs to the back yard to find Ramika sitting in the grass waiting for her and wearing some black sweat pants and a red tank top.

#Ramika Exclaims# "Oh my god Yulanna's actually on time. It's a miracle, the world's coming to an end!!!

"So are we going to start, or are you just going to keep being a moron?" # Yulanna says with sarcasm.#

"Alrighty then, first we're going to test your speed. Run around my house 10 times."Replies Ramika.

"Easy enough, I can handle that." #Says Yulanna in a cocky tone then runs around house 10 times and is only slightly sweating.# "See, I told you it was no problem."

Well' your pretty fast . . .for a human." #Says Ramika.#

"Hey, is that an insult?" #Asks Yulanna with a goofy grin.#

"Yes" #Ramika says while smiling.#

"Meanie" #Fake sniffle sniffle then suddenly says in happy voice.# "So what do we do next?"Says Yulanna.

#Ramika has an alarmed look on her face and thinks.# -Her over happiness scares me-" Uh, next I'm going to show you how to engage in hand to hand combat."

"You mean how to kick and punch?" #Ramika nods.# "Ok, so I hold my hands out like this?" #Yulanna asks and balls up fists and has them in the wrong position.#

#Ramika thinks# -This is going to be a long day- #Walks over and moves Yulanna's hands farther apart and helps her get into a fighting stance.# ( The same stance the YYH boys use when their about to fight). "Now stand in that position and I will be your sparring partner."

#Yulanna replies with a scared look.# "ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU'LL **KILL **ME!!!"

#Ramika sighs and says# "Relax, I'm going to go easy on you." #Gets into fighting stance.#

"Ok, here goes nothing." Yulanna replies. #Charges Ramika at full speed getting ready to punch her.#

-What a moron. You just don't charge into battle like that.- #Dodges easily causing Yulanna to fall down flat on her face.# "Yulanna, don't ever charge an opponent without being focused and without knowing more about them." #Instructs Ramika.#

#Yulanna gets up and brushes dirt off face.# "How was I supposed to know you could move that fast?" #Says with a touch of anger in voice.#

#Ramika replies in a snappy tone# "My point exactly, if you don't know your enemy's capabilities and weaknesses, don't just blindly attack them." -DUH !-.

"Then what do I do?" #Asks Yulanna.#

"When you go to attack your opponent be ready to stop in case they are fast enough to block your move, dodge it, or counterattack. Also, don't run in an uncoordinated way, stay calm and focused." #Answers Ramika.# -This is going to be a really long day.-

#Yulanna pouts.# "You don't have to be so mean about it" #Gets into fighting stance and starts fighting again.#

This continues for about two hours.

"I'm exhausted, can we please stop?" #Asks Yulanna while panting and sweating.#

#Ramika's stomach growls.# "Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's go in, eat, and then relax for an hour."

The two of them go in and eat some Ramen followed by some chocolate ice cream to get hyper. After eating, Ramika takes Yulanna to a locked room in the back of her house

"Where are you taking me and why is that door locked? Do you keep all you sex toys in there cause you should know I'm not like that." #Says Yulanna with a perverted grin.#

"Baka Ningen, I don't like girls and if I did what makes you think I'd be attracted to you? This is the room I use to store all my weapons and that's why it's locked you idiot." # Ramika raises voice in anger then opens door.# "Now go in there and we're gonna pick you out a suitable weapon."

"Hold on, I don't know anything about weapons, how the hell am I supposed to know what to choose?! And why do I need a weapon in the first place?" #Asks Yulanna.#

"First of all, you don't need to know much about weapons because I'm going to teach you. Second, these are special weapons. The one right for you will come to you. And third, you're going to start fighting and since your kicks& punches suck, you can rely on a weapon." #Answers Ramika wisely.#

"Ooh. Hey my fighting is not that bad."#States Yulanna.#

-Idiot- "Currently your fighting is lousy so while you're a beginner you should focus on using a weapon to gain the upper hand in battle." #Ramika replies.#

Ramika unlocks the door and the two of them walk in. She flips on a light switch and instantly there are several shelves full of glittering swords, daggers, scythes, chains, Chinese stars, whips, staffs, spears, every type of weapon ever made was in this little room.

"Whoa" # Is all Yulanna can say as her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.# -Where did she get all of these?-

"You like them" #Nod from Yulanna.# "Ok, Yulanna stand right over there." #Points to a circle in the middle of the room.# "And stay there until I tell you to move." #Says Ramika.#

" Um, sure." -What's going to happen.- # Yulanna says and gives a curious and confused look.#

#Ramika's hands start to glow and so do the weapons. She points at Yulanna and she starts to glow a misty blue.#

"What the fuck is going on?!!! #Yulanna asks while she momentarily freaks out.# (I mean who wouldn't)

All of the weapons except a black whip covered in metal spikes quit glowing. The whip floats to Yulanna and lands in her arms.

#Yulanna is startled and confused but in complete awe.# "Cool"

"So you'd work best with a whip. Interesting choice, not many people like the whole whips& chains thing." #Says Ramika with a perverted snicker#

"Hey, don't you dare think like that. I didn't pick it, it just came to me." #Yulanna replies slightly embarrassed over Ramika's comment.#

"Awe is Yulanna ashamed?" #She says like she's talking to a baby.# "That weapon chose you because it will work best with your powers. Weren't you listening to what I was saying earlier?"

"Now why would I listen to you" #Says in a sarcastic way#" And I'm not ashamed about my weapon." #Yulanna's cheeks turn pink.#

#Ramika bonks Yulanna with her staff again.# " Because if you don't listen to me you could get hurt. Damn moron."

"Hey, don't insult my intellect."#Yulanna says.#

#Ramika rolls eyes and says# "What intellect?"

#Yulanna replies in a babyish tone.# "Meanie!"

"Thank you. I'm mean and proud of it!" #Ramika answers while she smiles.#

"You belong in an insane asylum." #States Yulanna as she rolls eyes and smiles.#

"And your point is what exactly? Now let's get started on learning how to use that whip." #Ramika says in a perverted way and winks.#

"You're really dirty-minded."#Replies Yulanna.#

#Ramika grins.# " I know."

"Whatever."#She replies.#

So both of them leave the room and go back outside. Yulanna stand on one end of the yard and Ramika on the other.

#Ramika tells Yulanna.# "Come after me swinging the whip like you're about to fight me."

"Are you crazy, it has spikes on it?! I might hurt you." #Screams Yulanna.#

#Ramika sighs.# "Don't worry, I'm to fast to hit and even if you do manage to strike me, I heal extremely fast."

"Ok, here goes nothing." #Says Yulanna while she runs at full speed and swings whip gracefully.#

#Ramika sees her and dodges.# " Very good especially for a first try. See I told you that you'd work best with a whip."

#Yulanna giggles.# " Yeah you were right for once."

"Getting a little cocky are we. . .I shall have to fix that." # Ramika suddenly disappears and reappears behind Yulanna and grabs her, scaring the shit out of her.#

#Yulanna screams# "Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww"

#Ramika is rolling on the ground laughing like a maniac. "Yulanna, you're a total ass."

"Don't ever do that again!!!" #Shouts Yulanna.#

"Sheesh, don't have a cow." #She says, looks up, and sees that the sun is setting.# "Looks like it's getting late. We'll stop for the day."

For the next 3 years, Yulanna goes to school like normal, except every now and then, she asks Ramika (They have all the same classes.) to use her power to turn off the lights or burn out a fuse whenever she forgets to study or when she is just plain bored.(Class is boring, teachers are evil, and school is really a prison.) Yulanna continue training as well, and eventually get very good. She is now even able to fight off demons on her own. Then she meets them and him...and life is never the same.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Aren't I evil for stopping? Well I would continue if I got some more reviews!!!!!!! I even have the next chapter already wrote, all I have to do is type it...so review or else. I'm so sorry for taking about a month to update. . .I'll forgot about this after it got deleted four times. I thought they deleted my account. Bye Bye.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
